El color de la vida ninja
by Kestrel-sama
Summary: Siempre he estado solo en esta aldea, nadie me habla, nadie me escucha, no soy nadie... pero eso termino cuando conocí a mis hermanos, son idénticos a mi, pero con nombres muy raros, hasta he visto que estaban con un chico muy parecido a Sasuke, no hablan pero siempre me escuchan y protegen, aunque solo me encuentre con ellos en mi mente. "¿Quien son esos hermanos de Naruto?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar?**_

Los lugares devastados son los que menos habitantes tiene, pero aquí eso no tiene ningún sentido para los seres que viven aquí, en un lugar desolado, devastado, lleno de destrucción, y con pocas edificaciones, aunque lo que más se veía eran esos extraños tubos de cuerpo torcido viéndose como tornillos, donde un chico que no aparentaba más de 12 años, estaba parado encima de uno de ellos, este tenía los ojos azules muy brillantes, hasta se veía unos puntos de luz en círculos alrededor de estos, cabello negro azulado, musculosa negra debajo de una gabardina negra azulada, jean y zapatos del mismo color, al igual que los guantes que portaba.

Su rostro era serio e inexpresivo, y su mirada era fija, pero no estaba mirando nada en particular, solo bajo un poco su vista, donde estaba un gran abismo de puntas filosas, lo que le permitió ver un punto rojo brillando, enfoco aún más su vista hallando el fondo de este abismo, encontrándose con un ojo rojo que lo observaba fijamente, el suelo empezó a temblar, dando paso a una gigantesca espada que surgió desde sus cimientos y destruyó el lugar donde se encontraba el chico.

Este se encontraba cayendo, pero su expresión en ningún momento cambio, levanto la mano al aire donde se materializa una especie de cañón de gran tamaño, apunto hacía en suelo y disparo, dando al ojo que lo observaba, el mundo parecía empezar a esparcirse, no dando salida a la nada.

 _ **El color de la sangre me persigue, desde aquella noche, en mis sueños, y en mi realidad.**_

 _ **Entre los sueños y la realidad no hay diferencia, de todas formas, acaban por cumplirse.**_

 _ **Al igual que aquella noche, que fue realidad, y mi fantasía me dio mi objetivo**_

Eran las 3 de la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado, y una suave brisa inunda la aldea de Konoha, las calles no estaban tan ajetreadas, pero la gente pasaba rápidamente, ocupándose de sus asuntos.

Aunque los asuntos más pertinentes en esta aldea eran las de los ninjas, gente que vive para matar, y mueren para hacer vivir, los que toman este camino no son los más aptos para quejarse de que tienen miedo de la muerte, o que no quieren morir, pues al entrar a la academia y graduarse, firmaron un acuerdo con la muerte.

Y justamente muchos niños tomaron esta decisión, unos por tontos, otros por poder, venganza, y muchas cosas más, tan solo faltaban dos días para la graduación de esta nueva generación, una que según el Hokage, sería la más prodigiosa de todas.

En una clase se estaba hablando justamente de esto, donde un chunin, con una cicatriz en el rostro, sobre la nariz, le estaba señalando la pizarra.

-Muchos de ustedes aprobaran el examen que los llevara al primer grado como shinobi, el de genin, y los que no, pues tendrán que repetir el año- esto último lo dijo observando a un chico rubio, de ojo azul con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, vestido con un mono naranja, algunos también l voltearon a ver, ya que no era común ver a un chico que repitió la academia más de 2 veces.

-Y antes de que digan algo, hoy tendremos una prueba especial, los iremos llamando por lista y ustedes seguían a Mizuki-sensei…- todos asintieron esperando cuando los llamaran.

-bien, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, a ver si ya puedes aprobar Naruto…- un chico con peinado de piña y aspecto de aburrido, estaba chalando con el rubio, este solo giro la cabeza como ofendido –mira quien lo dice, todos dicen que reprobaras por lo haragán que eres, así que no me critiques- el otro no le tomo importancia a este -pero él se salva con su inteligencia, y tú no tienes mucha…- ahora un chico de aspecto regordete le hizo recordar su punto al ubio, que solo lo miro esperando a que termine su frase -no tengo mucha qué?...Chouji- el nombrado solo rectifico lo que iba a decir- no tienes mucha… energía para estudiar o prestar atención en clase- Naruto solo pudo suspirar, lamentablemente era cierto.

-Pero considerando los progresos que ha hecho al entrenar, creo que podrías aprobar con lo justo y necesario, Después de todo, Iruka-sensei tiene un sistema de punto bajos- un chico con marcas rojas en el rostro y un perro en su cabeza dieron su punto a ver de las probabilidades de aprobar del rubio - sin mencionar que casi llego a vencer a Sasuke, lo que lo puso en el cuarto lugar como mejo en Taijutsu- menciono un chico con gabardina y gafas -ni me lo recuerdes, que del coraje que le hice pasar, hizo que sus fans me dieran una paliza…- las chicas del salón no aceptaron que casi haya vencido a Sasuke, según ellas, así que lo mataron a golpes para vengar a su "amado".

-Naruto Uzumaki…- Iruka llamo al rubio, había llegado su turno -ya veré de que se trata esto… ya vuelvo- se despidió de sus amigos saliendo junto a Mizuki -¿oigan, no se supone que Naruto es el último de la lista?- todos habían recordado ese detalle.

 _ **En los pasillos**_

Naruto seguía de cerca al peliceleste, llevándolo hasta una sala bastante alejada de las demas, lo que resaltaba era que tenía un letrero que decía "orientación" -bien, entra y contesta todo lo que te diga la profesora…- Mizuki se fue dejándolo frente a la puerta, que el rubio miraba con curiosidad, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña oficina, con estantes, llenos de libros, y normalmente la mayoría solía tener pergaminos -Bienvenido…- sentada en una silla se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro corto, con una remera roja y pantalón negro, con una taza en las manos -te apetece una taza de café?…- esto iba a ser bastante extraño.

-etto… si, por favor- tomo asiento en el sofá que había junto a él, miro el lugar y estaba bastante decorado, una habitación alegre, no como las demas, que tenían armas, como kunais y otras cosas en las paredes.

-disculpe sensei…- llamo la atención de la mujer, que puso una taza dentro del microondas -¿si?- se dio la vuelta y lo miro, una mirada bastante fija -¿de que se trata la prueba?…- la mujer le sonrió -depende de cada uno tomarlo como una prueba- un sonoro "ting", se escuchó, la muja saco la taza del microondas y le puso 3 cucharadas de azúcar -sale un café con tres cucharadas de azúcar- Naruto no sabía a qué venía todo esto, ni el café, ni ese comportamiento tan… cálido –me llamo Saya Inori, y soy una orientadora- un enorme signo de interrogación salió de la cabeza del rubio, y ni que decir de su mirada de duda.

-Como sabes, en dos días podrías graduarte, y comenzara tu camino como shinobi de esta aldea- le dio un sorbo a su café, deleitándose de su sabor - así que puede ser estresante saber que algún día tendrás que matar, o podrías morir en el peor de los casos, y muchas veces los ninjas deben concentrase en el campo de batalla, y no pensar en otras cosas- dejo su taza en la mesa y coloco sus brazos en sus rodillas apoyando su cabeza, viendo a Naruto -así que mi deber es escucha los problemas de los demas para aconsejarlos, y no tener que preocuparse por lo demas-

El rubio nunca pensó en eso, si en lo de matar y lo demas, pero eso de que los problemas le afecten en su vida shinobi… -sé que suena raro, pero así es, así que simplemente eso es lo que haremos ahora, tú me contaras algún problemas que tengas, y yo te escuchare-

El rubio solo aparto la mirada, lo menos que quería era hablar de sus problemas -no tengas miedo… zorrito…- rápidamente se puso tenso, entonces ella sabía… -yo sé que eres el jinchuruki del Kyubi, pero no tienes que tenerme miedo…- la miro fijamente, solo había una forma de confiar en ella -¿Qué tanto sabe?- Saya puso una mano en su mentón -Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuruki del Kyubi, de 12 años, naciste el 31 de octubre, tuviste una vida llena de odio por algo que no hiciste, ¿quieres que te diga que más se de ti o… -llevo su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciando su parche -quieres que también te diga como pediste tu ojo izquierdo- antes que diga nada, Naruto solo agarro su mano fuertemente entre las suyas - vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar…-

Saya sonrió, por lo menos hablarían tranquilamente - es normal que sepa todo esto, como profesora y orientadora, debo tener los datos de los alumnos, sobre todo de los que son casos especiales- se levantó de su silla y encendió una cafetera, preparando mas café -aun así me cuesta confía, no sé si usted me odia, ni siquiera sé si perdió a su familia en el ataque del zorro- Saya volvió a tomar asiento, tomando un cuaderno -yo me mude a esta aldea hace unos meses, soy de Suna, y aunque no lo creas, conozco a otro jinchuruki -eso sí que llamo la curiosidad del rubio, ¿otro jinchuruki en Suna? -pero no vinimos a hablar de otros, vinimos a hablar de ti…-

Hubo un momento de silencio, ni siquiera sabía de dónde empezar, de los doce años que tenía, solo recordaba a partir de los 6, y no era muy lindo recordar -mi vida entera estuvo de problemas… así que ¿Qué le podría decir de mí?- la mujer tomo apunte de eso, así que formuló una idea -entonces háblame de tu vida…- siguió escribiendo algo hasta dar un punto a parte y ponerse a escuchar, el niño suspiro un poco, liberándose del estrés, no solía hablar de esto con nadie.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, huérfano de padre y madre, todo lo que se de mis orígenes es que mi apellido pertenecía a mi madre, también soy el jinchuruki del Kyubi, que fue sellado en mi interior la noche de mi nacimiento, recuerdo que desde los 6 años, cuando estaba en el orfanato, tenía una habitación aparte, solo que no había luz ni calefacción, solo una cama y un gato de peluche, siempre pensé era el único en el orfanato, y que tenía esa habitación porque me deban espacio y me querían, pero después descubrí que no era el único, yo estaba en un lugar muy apartado de los demas niños, y que mi habitación era en realidad una vieja choza, donde guardaban los venenos para alimañas.

Una vez me escape para conocer a los demas del orfanato, pero todos corrían, no sabía por qué, me canse y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación, y vi que en la parte de afuera en la puerta, habían un cartel con la palabra "demonio", todos los demas pensaban que era un demonio encerrado en esa choza, cuando le pregunte a una de la señoras del ahí, me dijeron que era para que los niños temieran algo, y así obedecerían en caso de que se portaran mal.

A los 9 años, me echaron del orfanato, ahí las mujeres me dijeron todo lo que se habían guardado por años, que era un demonio, que no valía nada, que solo estaba ahí porque el hokage quería que tuviera un techo, después de eso me fui, estaba muy dolido, pase un tiempo en la calle, donde la gente se mofaba y golpeaba de mi persona, comía de la basura o de lo que me permitieran comer , me negaban hasta la basura de sus negocios, meses más tarde el hokage me dio un pequeño departamento, que el pagaba, si me dejaba a mí el dinero para el casera, tenía la completa seguridad de que lo aumentaría, así que para no tomarme el pelo, el mismo lo hacía.

El cómo me entere de que mi cuerpo contenía al zorro demonio, fue cuando unos tipos borrachos quisieron asaltarme, y se les escapo esa información, y antes de llegar a hacer algo, unos ambus los arrestaron, y me mandaron a la torre para habla con Hiruzen, y de ahí me explico todo.

-Ok, paremos un momento…- se levantó de su silla agarrando de su escritorio un pequeño prendedor circular, en blanco -ahora haremos otro ejercicio -con cuidado le coloco el prendedor en la manga de su muñeca -este es un prendedor que adquiere un color cuando se le agrega un poco de chakra, agrégalo y veremos qué color tienes…- Naruto solo observaba el prendedor, los ejercicios que le mandaba hace eran bastante raros -bueno, mi color favorito es el naranja, como puede ver…- señalo su propia ropa -así que es probable que eso salga- concentro chakra en el objeto dado, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este se tiño de verde.

-Muy bien…- saya anoto algo más en su libreta, el rubio no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había contado parte de su historia -bueno Naru, ahora dime, ¿tú sabes que es el chakra?- otra pregunta rara, pero como le había dicho Mizuki, debía contestar todo lo que le preguntara la sensei -el chakra es la energía de nuestro cuerpo, la cual se compone de la espiritual, mental y física, la que nos mantiene vivos y le permite al ninja utilizarlo para crea los jutsus- termino, con una expresión aburrida - esta bien, pero te falto algo más…- agarro otro prendedor en blanco e hizo el mismo proceso que Naruto, solo que este se tornó rojo -no solo es energía espiritual, mental y física, ahí un componente más que une estas tres energías, que es la del alma- al ver que el chico no decía nada, siguió con su explicación -para controla tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu, tu alma debe estar bien, un alma herida, que no tiene ningún propósito de seguir, que se ha dado por vencida, no puede concentrarse en el cuerpo que habita, y no puede manifestar el chakra-

-Sigo sin entender, pude manifestar el chakra y agregárselo al prendedor…- miro el objeto ahora verde entre sus manos -estos prendedores se concentran en la vibración del chakra, para ver como la energía de tu alma manifiesta tu chakra, ya que es la que la mueve, recuerda que es la energía de todo nuestro ser, es una representación de nuestro ser… de nuestros deseos, por eso es que toda alma tiene un color, que no solo representa nuestros deseos, sino nuestro verdadero yo…-

Miro el color verde que poseía, era uno suave y claro, uno muy brillante, como los colores que le gusta, los colores brillantes -el verde esperanza, el color que nos dice que tenemos un objetivo, uno que tenemos la esperanza de poder cumplir, ¿o me equivoco?- ahí compendio a donde iban - la esperanza es lo que nos mantiene vivos, es lo que nos permite conseguir nuestros sueños, y por lo que veo tú tienes uno que es bastante grande…- ahora comprendía, el color de su alma…

-Pues sí, tengo un sueño, y tengo la seguridad… no… la esperanza de que algún día lo lograre- Saya miro interesada al rubio -¿y cuál es?- el chico le dio una de sus sonrisas zorrunas -ser reconocido y respetado, y para eso me convenio en hokage, ¡de veras!- la pelinegra miro al chico con diversión, lanzando una pequeña risa -sin duda no solo tienes esperanza, tú mismo das esperanza a otros con tus palabras…- Naruto la miro un momento -me contaron que le diste aliento a esa chica Hyuga para no rendirse el año pasado, al igual que a algunos que ni siquiera conocías, eso es darle una esperanza a otros - la cafetera se apagó dando paso a mas café, que se sirvió en una taza… de nuevo.

-Bueno, sí, es porque son mis amigos, y quiero ayudarlos en sus problemas- Saya apunto algo más en su cuaderno, y lo dejo a un lado suyo -eso está bien, pero también debes ocuparte de tus problemas, cuando tengas alguno, y no sepas que hacer, puedes venir a verme, aun si después te conviertes en genin, o si solo es por el café- le enseño su taza en manos -por hoy terminamos, no sé si el profeso se olvidó de decirles que después de estar conmigo salen de clase…- los ojitos del rubio se encendieron enormemente al escuchar eso -¡DE VERDAD!- se levantó de donde estaba sentado, debido al brinco de felicidad -sí, espero que cumplas tu metas, nos vemos Naru- se despidió Saya viendo que el rubio salía de su oficina dejando el prendedor en la mesa -nos vemos sensei, que tenga un buen día…- al cerrar la puerta solo se escucharon los pasos del rubio por el pasillo, Sayo miro la mesa, donde el chico dejo el café, que ni siquiera se había dignado en probar - interesante…- tomo la taza descubriendo que estaba helada, bastante fría -que bueno que solo supo lo prendedor…- miro el objeto aun verde, le dio la vuelta y adquirió un tono de dos colores, entre amarillo y rosa - ¿Quién más eres Naru?- dejo el prendedor y llamo al siguiente alumno.

 _ **En las calles.**_

El rubio caminaba por las calles, como siempre entre la miradas que le lanzaban la gente, escuchaba pequeños murmullos, pero jamás había hecho o tomado caso a eso, total, era algo que algún día cambiaria -algún día esto parara, cuando sea hokage, será cuando me acepten…- se susurró para sí mismo, pensó un poco en lo que había pasado, el color de su alma era la representación de sus deseos y objetivos, él estaba seguro sé que llegaría a ponerse el gorro hokage, y ese simple sueño era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

Llego a su departamento, entro rápidamente y de inmediato le puso los 6 seguros que se encontraban, fue corriendo hasta la ventana y también la cerro, hecho esto se empezó a desvestir quedando desnudo, evitando el parche, se acercó a un espejo cercano y se apreció un poco, sus cuerpo era delgado, y no estaba marcado, podría decir que parecía frágil, bueno… si estaba marcado, pero no como él quería.

La únicas marcas que se podían ver eran las del tipo cicatriz, cortes, quemaduras, mordidas, laceraciones entre tantas más -esto también terminara… todo terminara, cuando sea hokage- acaricio su parche un poco triste, fue directo a su cama, aun sin ropa, se arropo abrazando su almohada…

Hasta mañana… Chariot-Oni-chan…

 _Nosotros siempre nos hemos preguntado algo tan simple que parece ridículo, pero no tienen una respuesta exacta…_

 _¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

 _Todos dicen que nacemos porque tenemos una misión en este mundo_

 _Pero no es cierto_

 _Nosotros en realidad buscamos un propósito, ya sea vivir, aprender, enseñar, matar, dar vida_

 _Siempre pensé que lo que buscaba en esta vida era ser reconocido_

 _Pero…_

 _Ahora no sé si sea cierto esto que acabo de decir._

En algún lugar en ruinas, no de edificios, sino de juguetes rotos, y de tamaño gigantesco, donde telas rosas colgaban extendidas en los aires, que parecían partes del cielo, parecía un lugar donde habían tirado los juguetes viejo que se habían roto con el paso del tiempo, desde muñecos, bloques de madera, piezas de ajedrez, entra tantas cosas.

Pero en realidad, había un solo edificio en ese lugar, muy pareció al edificio donde vivía Naruto, dentro de este, se encontraba un chico rubio de 12 años, ojos amarillos dorados, con los mismos tonos de puntos de luz que el otro, en su cabeza había una gran corona de hierro, una camisa manga larga debajo de un abrigo negro amarronado, en su cuello había un listón amarrado a modo de corbata, sus manos no eran humanas, eran como garras metálicas, bastante largas y finas, pantalones del mismo color del abrigo, pero con el detalle de que a partir de la parte superior de la rodilla, había una especie de ruedas mecánicas negras de gran tamaño, donde las ruedas eran de un metal dorado, sujetado por partes del metal negro, y a modo de tornillos, unas puntas también doradas a cada lado de las piernas.

Este estaba sentado en una cama, donde estaba Naruto, y ahora no estaba abrazando su almohada, sino un peluche, el cómo llego ahí era un completo misterio, el otro rubio estiro su mano y acaricio su cabeza delicadamente, en la habitación también se encontraba, recostado en la cama, otro chico parecido a Naruto, solo que este tenía los ojos verdes, en su cabeza poseía dos cuernos de huesos bastante gruesos, un traje negro de tonos verdes y un velo verde transparente en los hombros, sus manos eran similares a las del otro rubio ojiamarillo, solo que en las puntas poseía garras verdes y más anchas, como garras verdes, y en su espalda, dos grandes alas de huesos verdes.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, la mirada amarilla con la verde chocaban pero simplemente ninguno decía nada, pero con solo mirarse se entendían, el ojiverde se subió a la cama y abrazo al rubio desnudo en esta, como este al peluche en sus brazos, el otro solo salió de la habitación, sus ruedas eran rápidas y silenciosas, no queriendo despertar a los durmientes abrazados, una vez alejados, aumento la velocidad saliendo por una ventana, yendo a parar a la cabeza de una gran muñeca, donde observaba fijamente un punto en específico, punto en donde una luz roja se veía desde lejos, la cabeza de la muñeca se levantó levemente, abrió su boca y un proyectil salió disparado de este, dándole a esa luz, el chico bajo de la cabeza y se recostó en un gran bloque de construir, mirando a ningún lado, como siempre.

En su oficina, Saya abría los ojos sonriendo enigmática, haca tan solo unos minutos se fue el rubio, ahora le tocaba su siguiente alumno, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico de ojos y pelo negro, expresión seria, remera azul y pantalones blancos, calentadores de brazos, y las sandalias ninja azules -Bienvenido… Sasuke Uchiha-…

 _ **NOTAS FINALES**_

 _ **PRIMER NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC, ME ESMERE UN POCO, ALGUNOS TENDRÁN MUCHÍSIMAS DUDAS, PERO YA VEAN QUE LE PONDRÉ MÁS MISTERIO, ESPERO DEJEN REVIEWS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**_


	2. Chapter 2:¿Cuanto mas debo llorar?

_**¿Cuánto más debo llorar?**_

-Bienvenido… Sasuke Uchiha-

El mencionado solo miraba a Saya indiferente, y esta lo miraba analíticamente -¿se supone que es una prueba?...- Sasuke no era de charlar, y eso Saya lo sabía, aunque le gustaban los retos.

-Depende de… no… espera… si es una prueba, al menos para ti…- hablar con otra persona de temas personales, las misiones de grado ss. Serían más fáciles.

-¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?, debería estar entrenando, no estar perdiendo mi tiempo- antes de que pudiera siquiera retroceder, un kunai fue lanzado clavándose entre la tela de su remera y la pared, - solo siéntate…- sirviendo un poco de café, y poniéndolo frente al chico, que ya estaba sentado frente a ella, ambos atentos a cada movimiento -esta es una prueba en donde voy a examinarte, como orientadora mi deber es aconsejarte, y escuchar algún problema que tangas…- así le fue explicando como iba a ser la situación, así como a Naruto -esto es una pérdida de tiempo, esto no me hará mas fuerte en ningún aspecto…- Saya con una expresión aburrida bebía su café -no te sabes otro verbo en tu palabra que no sea "hacerte fuerte", o "entrenar"?, hasta para mi es algo… aburrido- Sasuke solo lo pensó, y todo lo que había dicho era ser fuerte a cada rato.

-Pues es todo lo que quiero hacer, volverme más fuerte para cumplir con mi objetivo…- ahora sí, Saya presto más atención -¿es la de matar a tu hermano?- poniéndose en alerta, se puso tenso - como orientadora y profesora, debo saber todo de los alumnos, sobre todo de los que son especiales…- bajando la guardia, se relajó y lo pensó, ni siquiera sabía porque se puso tenso -todo lo que haremos es hablar de ti, de tu vida, de esas cosas…- Sasuke puso mala cara, hablar no era su fuerte, mucho menos de el mismo.

-¿Enserio cree que voy a hablar de mí mismo, mi pasado y todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo?- Saya solo respondió con un corto sorbo -si no lo haces, no saldrás de aquí, y eso si será perder tiempo…-

 _ **Marcador de "Yo tengo razón"**_

 _ **Saya 1 / Sasuke 0**_

-esto es una gran tontería, un ninja debe ser frio en una misión, y en los que este amenazado para no perder la calma- otro sorbo como respuesta -tu eres el que se está poniendo nervioso, no sabes que hacer ya que estas acorralado entre hablar o no-

 _ **Saya 2 /Sasuke 0**_

-Aun así no puede obligarme, todo dependerá de si quiero o no hacer esta tontería…- un último sorbo de la taza, ahora vacía para que la pelinegra sonriera victoriosa -es verdad, pero eso solo demuestra que el último de los Uchiha, cuyo clan era poderoso en batalla, está temblando de miedo por hablar de algo que todo el mundo ya sabe, y que supuestamente "no le afecta, pues es fuerte, un vengador"-…

 _ **Saya 100000000 / Sasuke 0**_

Una piedra imaginaria con la palabra "tiene razón", cayó encima de Sasuke, estando en total desventaja, y peor aún, había tocado su orgullo, siendo esto algo… complicado.

-No tienes de que temer, solo saca esa rabia, y serás libre…- mirándolo con ojos pasivos, el chico solo suspiro, esto era algo que jamás había hecho… almenos no en casi 6 años.

"Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 12 años y soy el último miembro sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, mi clan fue masacrado cuando tenía 6 años, el asesino fue mi propio hermano, Itachi Uchiha, yo iba llagando de la academia, y fue cuando note que las luces del barrio estaban apagadas, era muy raro ya que era demasiado tempano, al avanzar encontré signo de batalla, kunais, sangre, cadáveres, todos del clan, los de mis tíos fueron los primeros que encontré, me horrorice y fui corriendo a mi casa."

"Cada vez había más y más sangre, estaba temblando, cuando llegue a casa todo estaba igual que las demas casas, en silencio, cada vez me ponía más nervioso, escuche un ruido que venia del dojo, tenía la certeza de que eran mis padres, al llegar frente a la puerta algo me paso, no podía moverme, era una oleada de miedo tan grande, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para abrir la puerta, y fue ahí que los vi."

"Mi padre y madre estaban de rodillas, y con las manos atadas, y una gran cantidad de sangre a su alrededor, estaban muertos, note que había alguien detrás de ellos, era Itachi…"

Cortando el relato un momento, apretaba los puños con fuerza, no podía sentirse cada vez más furioso -termina, por favor…- tragándose su orgullo, continuo…

"Le dije que todos estaban muertos, y el solo me dijo que lo sabía, que en los había matado, le exigí una razón, el por qué lo hizo, todo lo que dijo era que quería probar sus propios límites, por eso los mato a todos, yo no podía moverme, sentía tantas cosas, y en un ataque de ira me lance a él, y me devolvió de un golpe, cada vez me ponía mas furioso, no sabía cómo lidiar con esto, pero de repente sentí miedo, no quería morir, y Salí corriendo a las calles, donde el me perseguía, le rogué que no me matara, y solo me dio una última respuesta antes de desaparecer…

"Tú no vales la pena ni que te mate, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no te matare, te dejare con vida, para que vivas con la vergüenza de un cobarde, vive con el odio y la rabia hacia mí, y si algún día quieres matarme, cuando tengas estos ojos entonces enfréntame".

-Esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse de la aldea, desde entonces ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida, desde el principio solo tenía amigos del clan, y los había perdido a todos, no tenía ningún amigo en la academia, hasta que un día que fui al puente a pensar, llegue a una conclusión, mi hermano me había dejado vivo para que yo lo matara, para que me haga más fuerte, quería que fuera un vengador, lo tenía decidido, me volvería más fuerte para cumplir mi objetivo… cueste lo que cueste".

Terminando su relato, Saya lo veía con ojos aburridos -¿eso es todo?- la mujer solo bostezo con aburrimiento y anoto algo en un papel.

Levantándose con ira, Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada -¡acaso me está tomando en broma, le conté todo lo que sentía, y aun sabiendo que no quería hablar no muestra ni el más mínimo interés! ¡¿Y se llama a si misma orientadora?! ¡No me haga reír!-

Saya solo sonrió un poco, mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿y que acaso no has hecho tú lo mismo en todos estos años?- calmándose y confundiéndose, pidió una aclaración -has vivido enfocado únicamente en tus entrenamientos para convertirte en un "vengador", ¿alguna vez te diste la idea de que no has hecho caso tu realidad verdadera?- saco el papel en donde había anotado algo, había tomado nota.

-tu desde pequeño has sido ayudado por tu hermano en todo, entrenamiento, atención, él era tu figura a seguir, y aun después de la masacre del clan , sigues necesitándolo, tu solo estabas desesperado porque no sabías que hacer, no tenías ningún rumbo, necesitabas ayuda… ¿y a quien recurriste?, de nuevo a tu querido hermano, siendo que él te daba todo, desde atención hasta cariño, también le pediste un propósito, no eres un vengador, solo eres el mismo niños de 6 años que aún vive gracias a su hermano, y nunca se dio cuenta de eso- termino de explicar.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se quebró, era verdad, siempre había dependido de su hermano, entrenaba con Itachi, Comía con Itachi, jugaba con Itachi, cuando paso lo del clan, él estaba en una terrible depresión, no tenía a quien acudir, aun quería a su hermano cuando era pequeño, ¿y a que o quien recurrió?, de nuevo a su hermano, nunca hizo nada por sí solo, hasta su propósito se lo había dado su hermano, hasta en las palabras que le dijo estaba todo claro, siempre había dependido de él, todo se lo había dado Itachi, nunca consiguió nada por sí solo.

Un silencio lleno el cuarto, era extraño, Sasuke no estaba enojado por tales palabras, al fin y al cabo eran ciertas, ¿podía negar lo que había dicho Saya?, no podía.

-Pero creo que todavía puedes conseguir algo por ti mismo…- captando más atención puso atención a Saya -los vínculos con los demas son únicos, y siendo joven, puedes hacer muchos amigos a lo largo de tu vida, después de todo, debe haber alguien que ha llamado tu atención o que te haya hecho pensar…-

Rosa y amarillo

Esos dos colores se le vinieron a cabeza, la acosadora y el tarado, ahora que recordaba, Con los que había intercambiado algunas palabras que no fueran de mucha discusión fue con Naruto, Sakura e Ino, un poco extraño, siempre había dicho que eran tontos sin talento, pero siempre se había preguntado varias cosas de ellos,

¿Por qué no se rinde?

¿Qué le atrae de mí?

¿Por qué me hace caso?

Nunca paro a pensar en ello. Ni siquiera un poco.

-Aun si cumplieras con tu venganza, no conseguirás nada, y no solo eso, si no que no avanzaras como ser humano, después de todo, un niño de 6 años se la pasa entrenando para cumplir una venganza, y varios años después el mismo niño de ahora 12 años, sigue entrenando para cumplir su venganza, ¿y que ha logrado conseguir en todos estos años?, nada, todo por una loca obsesión- Saya levanto la taza que había servido frente a Sasuke.

-a veces los demas te damos la oportunidad de tomar algo…- puso de nuevo el café en la mesa -por qué te hace falta, pero cuando no dejas de mirar algo, no disfrutas de lo que otros pueden darte, el ser humano siempre querrá cariño, no puede vivir sin él, desde el más cruel hasta el más perverso ha soñado con ser amado, y aun después de perder esperanza, jamás desaparece la idea de ser amado- ahora ambos miran la taza de café -¿tomarías esa pequeña muestra de afecto?¿aunque sea un poco?-

En todo este tiempo Saya estuvo atacando a Sasuke sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ahora lo tiene donde quería, dudando de sí mismo, Sasuke tomo la taza de café y le dio un sorbo, solo sonrió prepotentemente -no le pusiste azúcar…-

"todos queremos una muestra de atención y afecto, aunque sea un pequeño sorbe de este"

-Es verdad, todo lo que tengo, mi vida, mi ser, mi carácter, y el que yo consideraba mi "propia" meta, mi propósito, todo me lo dio mi hermano, no he conseguida nada por mí mismo- Saya le paso un pote con azúcar, Sasuke lo agarro y endulzo el café a gusto -aunque cuando tome esa decisión, de vengarme de mi hermano, me prometí que para no perder de vista mi objetivo, yo no haría amigos, no quería lazos, todo por no desviarme del camino que elegí- tomando otro sorbo de café, siguió pensando, -jamás creí decir esto, pero… todo lo que dijiste es verdad, aun así, no considero necesaria la amistad- Saya solo lo volvió a mirar –solo tienes miedo, ahora dejaste de pensar en la venganza, es como si jamás lo hubieras pensado, estas igual que antes de toar tu decisión de ser un "vengador"- otra verdad, ahora ni su orgullo le hacía hablar.

–debes pensar bien en lo que vas a hacer de ahora en más, tu camino como ninja esta por empezar, al igual que tu camino como ser humano, puedes empezar de nuevo- Sasuke se levantó y abrió la puerta –por cierto, puedes ir a casa, después de esta sesión se le permite a los estudiante ir a sus casas a pensar- Sasuke solo sonrió, ahora tenía el mismo carácter que tenía antes de entrar a la sala.

-lo admito, tengo mucho que pensar, gracias a que no paras de hablar, nos vemos- sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a la mujer con sus ideas -no hacía falta darte un broche de color, se perfectamente cuál es el tuyo, y va perfectamente con tu alma en su estado actual, solo estas triste, tu alma esta triste, un azul puro como el zafiro, que esconde otro significado, que más adelante lo descubriré- veamos quien más… es verdad, me faltan estos dos- la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos personas -bienvenidos…

 _ **Con Sasuke**_

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que le había hecho ver, no podía creer que esa mujer conozca más de él que Él de sí mismo, los aldeanos lo miraban con respeto, algunos murmuraban, pero la palabra que más escuchaba eran las mismas, "Sobreviviente" y "Clan", -(¿me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no tuviera el apellido Uchiha?)- no solo Itachi era el que le dio todo, su apellido también es otra razón -(realmente no tengo nada, no tengo nada que haya conseguido yo mismo…)- tenía mucho que pensar, y muy poco que hacer, ya que siempre hacia lo mismo después de la academia, solo entrenar en casa, en el dojo del clan Uchiha -(hasta el dojo es conocido solo por el hecho de ser del clan Uchiha…)- riéndose de la cruel verdad, fue hasta su hogar, donde por primera vez, tomaría una decisión, que no estaría relacionada con la venganza -(ahora esa palabra carece de significado… je…Maldita profesora, hace muy bien su trabajo en hacer pensar a la gente…)- sin duda sería la primera vez que haría algo fuera de su rutina.

En el camino vio el departamento del ese chico rubio, Naruto era su nombre, creía recordar, había mucho silencio, era extraño considerando lo ruidoso, que era, -tal vez se fue a entrenar - lo pensó un momento, si quería conseguir algo, debía saber cómo, tal vez él lo pueda ayudar, el problema era el como pedírselo.

-Ni muerto diré por favor a un perdedor como el…- aun con esto, seguía siendo el mismo.

 **En la academia.**

-Bienvenida… Hinata Hyuga…-

Una chica de estatura baja, pelo azulado y ojos blancos, de abrigo color crema y pantalones azules entro tímida al salón, viéndola bien, parecía un animalito asustado.

-Bu-Buenos Días Sensei- entro y se sentó, la mirada de Saya la incomodaba -bien, relájate, aquí eres prácticamente libre, no hay nada que te lastime- Hinata suspiro un poco para relajarse -discúlpeme, pero no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas- Saya solo sirvió una taza de café, poniéndosela en frente de la chica - nadie es bueno en algo, pero lo compensa con su carácter y bondad - Tomando unas cuantas notas, prosiguió con su prueba - esto no será nada difícil, solo debemos hablar de ti, de tu vida, y de cualquier problema que tengas- Hinata agacho la mirada, estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Tu padre no está aquí para maltratarte, puedes liberar todo lo que sientes- la Hyuga retrocedió aun sentada, ¿Cómo sabia eso? -como orientadora debo saber todos los datos de los alumnos, y sobre todo de los especiales- La sonrisa que la daba Saya la tranquilizaba… un poco.

-E-Esta bien, hablare lo-lo más que pueda- y tranquilizándose empezó su relato…

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 12 años y soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, lo que recuerdo más de mi vida es mi infancia, no siempre fui una niña tan tímida, mi madre me aconsejaba, me aferraba a ella, era mi modelo a seguir, y me daba el valor para hablar con los demas, no podía decir lo mismo de mi padre, era un perverso, el matrimonio con mi madre era solo para preservar la herencia sanguínea, solo quería descendientes, a pesar de eso, no era tan mala persona, era más bien como un desconocido que nos saludaba y trataba bien, pero con mi madre discutía todo lo que él hacía, y tenía sus motivo, ya que al entrenar nos mataba a golpes.

Lo que más recuerdo de mi madre era una frase que me dijo "no importa donde caiga la semilla, está siempre buscara la forma de crecer", al principio no lo entendí, y no le busque importancia, y así paso el tiempo hasta que mi madre murió, la causa es desconocida, había amanecido muerta, sin signos de golpes o de maltrato, nadie supo lo que paso.

En el funeral, mi padre estaba callado, no decía nada, parecía triste, creí que le agarro cariño a mi madre, pero no lo sabía con certeza.

Antes de irme del cementerio, vi un pequeño brote de un árbol de Sakura, que salía del piso de piedra, con el tiempo su crecimiento había roto las rocas y salió a la luz, y ahí me hice una idea de las palabras de mi madre, y más adelante las entendí.

Semanas después del funeral, mi padre se había vuelto violento, antes solo gritaba, ahora me golpeaba, me ponía a entrenar como loca, hasta dejarme tirada en el piso ensangrentada, ahí entendí que yo era esa semilla, que buscaba la forma de crecer, en ese ambiente de piedra y dolor, y la situación jamás cambio desde ese entonces.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que contar- Hinata tenía la taza de café en mano, le dio uno que otro sorbo, y Saya solo anoto una palabra corta y la volvió a mirar -¿y que paso con tu hermana Hanabí?, ¿no se desquito nunca con ella?- la chica negó -jamás lo hizo, de hecho, escuche de parte de las empleadas que se desquita conmigo por el simple hecho de ser idéntica a mi madre- Saya llevo su mano al mentón, pensó un momento, y tomo otro de esos broches en blanco.

-Bueno, ahora lo que haremos será impregnar de chakra este broche, solo eso y luego puedes irte- y así lo hizo Hinata, concentro chakra en el prendedor y este adquirió un tono gris- ¿y esto para qué es?- pregunto confundida -oh… es solo para ver tu fuerza, el gris quiere decir que aun puedes hacerte más fuerte, solo eso, ahora te puedes retirar- y sin nada más que decir Hinata se fue sin decir nada.

-Vaya que caso más complicado- no le interesaba tanto el brocha, sino la taza de café, intento agarrarla, pero estaba extremadamente caliente -la rabia contenía debe ser impresionante, aunque no me sorprende, después de todo, una vida así solo causa despecho y sufrimiento- las tazas de café eran especiales, el materia de estas era similar al del broche, pero en vez de colores, temperatura era lo que adquirían, si era frio escondían miedo y dolor, y si pasaba a caliente era odio y rabia, pero si seguía como lo dejo, era con un interior neutro, como en el caso de Sasuke.

Solo falta uno…

 **Lugar desconocido**

Otro de esos lugares devastados era lo que se veía, pero esta vez era de tierra gris, con cadenas colgando en el cielo, donde una niña con ropas grises, encapuchada, pelo blanco y ojos blanco, con brazos mecánicos de gran tamaño, y una cola mecánica con punta de flecha, caminaba hasta llegar a un abismo gigante, lo miraba fijamente, y ahí se quedó, sin mover ni un musculo, solo esa cola mecánica, como ansiosa de algo, y su rostro inexpresivo no ayudaba.

 _Creí que parecerme a ese ser que tanto ame y valore, me haría igual a ella, pero no es así_

 _Ahora pago el precio en una moneda muy conocida, solo que esta tienes dos caras, la que se deja conocer y la que nadie deja ver._

 _La moneda de la irracionalidad._

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _ **Por fin puedo publicar algo, mis disculpas si tarde, pero me quede sin compu, y ahora pude completar algunos capítulos, en fin, espero puedan dejar sus comentario y si tienen algunas ideas, mándenme sus mensajes privados, gracias.**_

 _ **ATTE**_

 _ **Dark Anubis-Sama**_


End file.
